


The President's Daughter

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella Baratheon and Sansa Stark, the daughters of two of the most powerful men in the world. When their secret relationship becomes public, tensions fly between the two girls on behalf of their families, The President (Myrcella's father) and his Vice President (Sansa's father). Arguing and sex soon follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The President's Daughter

“You can’t keep living in their shadow, Myrcella! You’re a grown woman, and you can be with who you please!”  
  
“Are you serious?? I’m the daughter of the President! Every move I make is watched and judged. And it reflects badly on my father!”

“What does? That his daughter is in a relationship with another woman?”  
  
Myrcella rubs her temples, groaning softly. She knew this day would come. It was all fine when they had been sneaking around together, stealing kisses and finding hidden places in the White House to fool around. She had loved every moment with the gorgeous red-head. But now, she feared, it was at an end.

“Sanny. You know how the press is. They’re going to take this in a hundred different directions. And the republican press-”

“Fuck the press!” Sansa reaches out and pulls Myrcella close, her hands gripping the small girl’s waist. “I love you, Myrcella. I have for years. I finally have you here… I can’t lose you.” Her eyes were filling with tears, her voice on the edge of breaking. Myrcella's eyes soften as she gazes at the beauty in front of her, realizing more than ever how much she loves the Stark girl. Tipping Sansa's chin up with her finger, she leans in and kisses her, softly at first, then slowly deepening the kiss with each passing moment. After a few long moments she breaks the kiss, breathing heavily as she gazes into her eyes. "I love you too." With a devious smirk, she grabs Sansa's hand, tugging her along until they reach her room, one nod enough for the guards to know she doesn't want to be disturbed.

As soon as the doors close, Sansa has Myrcella pressed up against the door frame, kissing her with a passion she doesn't even realize she has. They need each other, and now.

"Fuck conformity." Sansa's breath is ragged as she kisses and nips along Myr's jawline, her hands busy unbuttoning her shirt. "Fuck the press." Another kiss. "Fuck them all. I only want you." Myrcella's breath catches in her throat, a small whine exiting her lips as she paws at the girl's chest with shaking hands. Sansa finally gets the shirt off, stroking her love's pert nipples through the thin material. Her mouth covers Myrcella's, silencing a moan as she tugs the bra off as well, her fingers instantly moving among her chest in a way she knows Myr loves. After a few moments Sansa steps back, pushing Myrcella towards the bed and shedding both of their remaining clothing before making her way on top of the president's daughter, growling as their nipples are pressed together, her lips on Myrcella's. "I love you. I love you."

Myrcella's mind races as her hands slide down the smooth skin of her love, stopping as she grips her ass tightly. With a smirk she flips Sansa over, positioning her on her hands and knees to which Sansa immediately obeys. Myr kisses along her back, grazing her hands along the smooth skin of her legs as she reaches the top of her ass. A small gasp escapes Sansa's lips as Myrcella slides her fingers along the soaked folds, leaning in to press her tongue along the tight entrance above her clit. The Stark girl whimpers happily as Myr begins to graze her ass and clit with her tongue, sliding two fingers inside of her before entering her tongue into her tight hole. She feels her own clit begin to soak the sheets beneath her and she slides a hand in between her legs, shivering happily. Sansa moans loudly, her hands gripping the sheets. "Don't stop... baby, please, you feel s-so good..." Myrcella smirks, her tongue tracing her tight entrance. "Are you gonna come for me, you dirty girl?" As if a trigger, Sansa bucks her hips and screams into the pillow, her juices soaking Myr's hand as she rides out the orgasm, collapsing onto the bed a few moments later as Myrcella leans down and licks her clean.

Myrcella kisses up her chest before finally meeting her lips, grinning as Sansa hungrily kisses her back, tasting herself. Before she knows what's happening, Sansa has her pinned down, a smirk on her gorgeous face.

"Wait here."

Sansa returns a few minutes later, her new favorite toy strapped around her waist. Biting her lip, Myrcella rests on her elbows, eying Sansa with a lustful gaze. "You're gorgeous." Sansa chuckles and kneels on the bed, positioning herself in between your legs. "As are you, my golden-haired beauty." Pulling one of Myr's legs around her waist, she slowly sinks into her tight heat, the gasps and moans coming from the girl arousing her again. With slow, deliberate thrusts, Sansa moves inside of her, groaning happily as Myrcella slides a hand in between them, stroking her as well. "Baby... H-harder..."

Sansa quickens her thrusts, sinking all the way inside of her with each movement, Myrcella bucking and whimpering loudly. Without warning Sansa moves back, flipping Myr onto her stomach before ramming into her again, fucking her with a passion she didn't know she had. Within minutes Myrcella yells out Sansa's name as her orgasm hits her, shaking and shivering as she soaks the dildo inside of her. After a few more deep thrusts Sansa moves out, leaning down to kiss Myrcella.

"Mine." Myrcella purrs softly, her lips pressed against Sansa's. "I don't care what anyone says. You're mine, Sansa Stark. And I love you." Sansa smiles. "I love you too, Myrcella Baratheon. And I'm yours, forever and always." 


End file.
